


Baby-Sitting Hero

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Brainy doesn't know how to handle kids, I'm bad at action scenes, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: After saving a little boy from the Fatal Five,  Brainy ends up watching over him when the little kid gets attached to him.





	Baby-Sitting Hero

Sighing a bit in frustration, Brainiac 5 planned to give the Fatal Five a piece of his mind for ruining his and Superman's date.

While the two of them were out, the Legion called them for back up when the Fatal Five kidnapped a five-year-old child named Gregory, the only son of an important Earth political figure. From what Brainy heard, the boy's mother loved her son very much. With the child in their wicked and greedy hands, they could make demands for whatever they wanted in exchange for the kid's safety.

The Legion split up into groups in order to find the child, Brainy was with the group tracking Persuader while Superman was with a group tracking Emerald Empress. Biting back his disappointment, Brainy focused on the mission and got to work.

  
If the Fatal Five wanted to use the child as a bargaining chip, they would try keeping anyone from finding them so easily. So they split up to send the Legion on a wild goose chase in order to find Gregory. Currently Brainiac 5 and Triplicate Girl were following a lead they got about Persuader's where-about at an old uninhabited dwarf planet that was a popular mining spot until it was abandoned.

Scanning the dwarf planet, in an old mining factory Brainy spotted two large heat signatures.

Splitting herself up, White Triplicate Girl stayed on the their ship while Purple and Orange went with Brainy to check out what the other lifeforms were. Sure enough, in the middle of the factory, sat Persuader with his ax in one hand and the kid.

Other then looking scared out of his mind, Gregory looked fine. He was sitting on a chair next to one of the factory machines in plain sight of Persuader, tied to it so he wouldn't make an attempt to run for it.

Ducking down behind one of the many machines within the factory, Brainiac 5 turned to 2/3 Triplicate Girl. "I'll distract him while you get the kid and tell White Triplicate that we found him."

Nodding, 2/3 Triplicate Girl was about to get into position, when within a blink on an eye the Atomic Ax swung down in front of their faces and slammed itself right into the machine they were hiding behind.

The two heroes jumped away and saw Persuader yank his ax free and look at them. "You two aren't going to live long enough to save this brat."

Transforming into his large battle form, Brainy got ready to fight. "SAVE THE CHILD TRIPLICATE GIRL!"

Nodding, the other hero rushed off while Brainy held the deadly criminal back. Within a few minutes of their fight, Brainy's larger form suffered some cuts from barely avoiding getting sliced in half by the Atomic Ax. The old building on the other hand suffered much more damage.

By Brainy's calculations, one more attack on the building could destroy the structure.

Looking around while avoiding another attack from the criminal, Brainiac 5 spotted 2/3 Triplicate Girl with Gregory in her arms heading for the exit. Taking this opportunity, Brainy aimed his blaster and fired. Persuader easily dodged it and chuckled darkly. "Getting tired Brainiac 5? Your aim is off."

The Coluan just smirked. "Did it occur to you that I wasn't aiming for you?"

Feeling the building shake, Persuader's eyes widened as he looked up and saw as the factory started to crumble. Quickly turning around and flying off, Brainy scooped up Triplicate Girl and the boy into his large arms as he got them a good distance away from the factory.

While holding onto Gregory tightly, 2/3 Triplicate Girl turned on her communicator. "This is Triplicate Girl and Brainiac 5, we found Gregory! He's a little shaken up but he's okay! We're on our way back to HQ."

Once back on the ship with the child safe and sound, Brainy turned back into his smaller form and looked over himself. His cuts were healing quickly and just fine, but he still had green blood coming from what remained of the wounds and they uncomfortably stung.

Looking up, Brainy turned to the now whole Triplicate Girl who was driving the ship back to Earth. "I'm going to go clean myself up."

Turning her head towards him, Triplicate Girl smiled at Brainy. "Maybe you should take Gregory with you. He looks like he needs to be cleaned up too, also, I think he likes you."

Looking down, Brainy finally noticed how the young boy was staring at him with wide eyes.

Triplicate Girl wasn't wrong though, Gregory looked filthy from being held against his will in a dirty old factory. His ginger hair was messed up, his clothes were stained, he had dirt, dust, and tears smeared on his face, and his brown eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

Sighing, Brainy turned around. "Come on Gregory, lets go get you cleaned up."

As he walked to the ships first aid room, Brainy tensed when he felt something touch his hand. Looking down, Gregory had reached up and taken hold of Brainy's hand, his little fingers wrapping around Brainy's larger robotic fingers.

Curiously, Gregory looked up at Brainy. "Are you a robot?"

Not wanting to upset the child by pulling his hand away, Brainy let him hold his hand as they kept walking. "I am 95% robotic."

Once they reached the medical room, Brainy walked Gregory over to a small bed they had for seriously injured team mates, quickly picked up the little boy, and sat him down on the bed. "Wait there for a moment."

Walking over to the other side of the room, Brainy grabbed a few first aid supplies and started cleaning up his own wounds. "Do you have any injuries?"

  
Gregory shook his head no before tilting his head. "What's your home planet?"

Sticking a bandage on one of his cuts, Brainy looked over at Gregory. "I'm from Colu, but it's not my home anymore. I call Earth my home now."

The boy started to kick his legs in the air as they dangled from the edge of the bed. "Why?"

Brainy sighed when he realized he was one of those kids that asked questions about everything."I have friends on Earth that are really nice to me."

Finishing up, Brainy put away the first aid supplies he was using and grabbed a washcloth, some soap, and started filling a bowl with warm water. Walking back over to Gregory, Brainy got the cloth wet and rubbed some soap in it. "Hold still for me please."

Gently holding the boy's face, Brainy got to work with cleaning him up.

As he was cleaning him, Gregory continued to stare. "What's that thing on your forehead?"

Wiping away a dirt spot on Gregory's cheek, Brainy dipped the washcloth back in the bowl of warm water. "It's the Brainiac symbol. It...-"

How does he explain something like this to a child without confusing him?

"-shows everyone how smart I am."

Nodding in understanding, Gregory held out his arm when Brainy started cleaning it. "Is that why your friend calls you Brainiac 5? Why 5? Are there other Brainiacs?"

Brainy paused a little. This kid was asking very personal questions, but he couldn't really be upset with him. He was just a curious child. "Yes that's why she called me Brainiac 5, but everyone likes to call me Brainy."

Thankfully forgetting about his last two questions, Gregory giggled. "My friends like to call me Greg."

Once Brainy was done cleaning him up, he got Greg a clean Legion shirt to put on instead of having to wear his dirty shirt. The T-shirt was a little big on him but the boy didn't seem to mind. He was just happy to hold onto Brainy's large hand.

  
when they reached earth, Triplicate Girl and Brainy met up with the Science Police that were waiting for them. One of them approached the two heroes. "His mother will be here in a few hours. We'll take him off your hands until she arrives to pick him up."

Reaching out for the boy, Greg's eyes widened and he wrapped himself around Brainy's leg. "NO! I wanna stay with Brainy!"

  
Alarmed, Brainy looked down at Gregory. "Greg, they're the Science Police. They're the good guys that just want to help you."

Holding on tighter, Greg just shook his head no. Looking over at Triplicate Girl, she just gave a shrug in response. Sighing, Brainy faced the Science Police. "Since we are the ones who saved him, he might feel safer staying with us until he is reunited with his mother."

Glancing at the boy still clinging tightly to Brainiac 5, the officer nodded. "Understood, we'll bring his mother to the Legion head quarters when she arrives."

Watching the Science Police leave, Brainy looked back down at Greg. "It will be harder for me to walk around and it would be very unsafe to fly if you keep holding my leg like that."

Looking up at him, Greg let go of his legs and held up his arms. He wanted Brainy to carry him. Not wanting to upset the boy, Brainy picked him up with ease. He glared at Trilpicate Girl as she giggled at the sight. "Aaaaw Brainy! You're so cute with a kid in your arms!"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Brainy held onto Gregory tightly as he lifted himself into the air and flew off.

________________________________

Once they get word that Brainy and Triplicate Girl found Gregory, Superman and his team headed straight back to earth. When they were back at HQ the hero looked around for his boyfriend.

Flying around, Superman stopped outside the Legion lounge when he heard, giggling?

Going into the room, Superman paused at what he saw. Brainy was sitting on the couch with the boy they were looking for.

Gregory was giggling excitedly as he watched Brainy stretch out his fingers, his giggling stopped though when he spotted who just entered the room. "Whoooaaa, Superman!"

Looking up, Brainy smiled a little at the sight of his boyfriend. "Welcome back."

Walking over, Superman put his hand on Brainy's shoulder, noticing some of the bandages on the Coluan.

"Are you okay?"

Looking at himself, Brainy simply pealed off the bandages and looked at his nearly gone wounds. "I'm fine, just a few close calls with Persuader's ax. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Glad that Brainy was okay, Superman leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which resulted in Gregory covering his own eyes going "Eeeew! Hero kisses!"

Sighing, Brainy looked up at Superman. "He didn't want to go with the science police so I have to watch him until his mother shows up."

Nodding in understatement, Superman smiled at the kid. "So Gregory, what do you want to do until your mom gets here?"

Smiling excitedly, Greg jumped down from the couch. "I wanna play, but Brainy doesn't know how to play!"

The Coluan just shrugged in response. "Well he needs to be more specific. He just kept saying he wanted to play but he never said what he wanted to play."

Chuckling, Superman kneeled to Greg's level. "Want to play a game?"

Getting an excited nod, Superman stood straight up and walked over to where they keep their board games. He pulled out an unmarked box and opened it up.

Inside were hand make checker pieces and a hand made checker board. Since no one in the 31st century hasn't heard of checkers, Superman decided to make his own game set and teach the team how to play it. It quickly became quite popular with everyone.

Setting up the game, Superman quickly explained how to play to Greg. They started off by having Brainy and Superman go so Greg could learn as they played.

It took less then a minute for Brainy to win.

Gregory laughed as Superman scratched his head while looking at the board. "I didn't even get to take any of your pieces. You could have gone easy on me just a little."

Brainy just smirked at his boyfriend. "Who said I wasn't?"

Pouting, Superman turned to Gregory. "See, this is what happens when you're dating a really smart guy."

Giggling, Greg just plopped himself into Brainy's lap and looked at the board excitedly. "My turn!"

Resetting the checkers game, Greg and the past hero started to play. This time the game took much longer. Seeing the boy struggle during his turn, Brainy leaned over and whispered into Greg's ear. "You can jump him with your piece in the second row."

  
Seeing what the Coluan was talking about, Greg smiled as he moved his piece and took one of Superman's. "HA!"

Chuckling, Brainy continued to watch. Occasionally offering Greg some help when he got stumped.

Over time after many games, Gregory started to yawn tiredly. The boy's energy was running on empty from such a long and crazy day.

After Superman moved his peice again, he looked up to tell Greg it was his turn again. Only to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at the cute sight of the little boy sleeping in Brainy's lap.

Wrapping his arms around Greg, Brainy carefully stood up. "You know it was kinda nice to, play. I guess this is what growing up on earth is like for young children."

Cleaning up the game, Superman looked at his boyfriend. "Didn't you do this kind of stuff as a kid?"

The hero noticed how Brainiac 5 tensed a little when he asked that. Brainy let out a quiet sigh and let his shoulders drop a little without jolting Greg around and waking him.

"No."

With the checker game back in the box, Superman stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, the hero wrapped his arm around Brainy affectionately. "Well don't worry about it, I'll show you all kinds of fun kid things we can do together. Heck next time a fair comes into Smallville, I'll win you a prize from one of the possibly rigged games and we can ride the Ferris wheel. You know, if it doesn't break again."

Chuckling, Brainy smiled up at Superman. "Thanks Clark."

Their conversation was suddenly cut off when the doors to the lounge flew open and a woman rushed in. "Gregory?!"

Opening his eyes, Greg looked around tiredly until he spotted the woman. A big smile formed on his face. "MOMMY!"

Rushing over, Greg's mother scooped her son out of Brainy's arms and started showering him with kisses. "Oh Gregory I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Giggling, Greg looked at his mother excitedly. " I was saved by Brainy and and Tripa- Tri-"

Brainy quickly interrupted. "Triplicate Girl."

Greg nodded. "Yeah her! It was cool! Brainy fought the ugly ax dude and kicked his butt then I spent the day playing with him and Superman! They taught me how to play a super old game called Checkers!"

Laughing a little, Greg's mother held her son close as she looked at Brainy. "Thank you for getting my son back, I'll be sure to thank your other friend before I leave."

Brainy smiled. "You're welcome. It was nice spending the day with Greg. He can keep the Legion shirt as a souvenir."

Bidding each other a goodbye, Brainy and Superman watched the two leave while Greg went on about how cool Brainy is.

Superman chuckled. "I think you just got yourself a fan. It was pretty fun watching a kid with you."

Turning his head, Brainy gave Superman a questionable look.

"Is that a hint that you want children someday?"

Turning bright red, Superman started fumbling with his words while trying to respond to Brainy's comment, making the Coluan chuckle. "I'm kidding Clark. Sure being a parent would be an interesting experience, but that won't be for a very long time. For now though."

Floating a little, Brainy reached up and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Lets just worry about our next date not being interrupted."


End file.
